


Lying In Red

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bite Kink, Don't worry Lutz isnt a werewolf during the whole thing, Ludwig is a lil turd, Lutz is a bit rough, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!2pGermany, and a bit of a yandere, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Ludwig somehow pisses off a werewolf. Who happens to be his boyfriend. It's alright though, he's doesn't bite too hard. This may or may not be a whole 'red riding hood' AU.





	Lying In Red

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Tema- who does the most amazing Lutz there ever is and I love him. I'm also obsessed with red riding hood AUs, and werewolves, so this had to happen. Anyways, enjoy! Kudos and comments are very well loved, and I might add more later on.

A loud, rumbling laughter filled the woods as someone ran through, leaving footprints in the snow. Ludwig was having a blast, pulling his red cloak tight around him and dodging roots and logs as he ran aimlessly. Sure, the general direction was deeper into the woods, but he didn’t think he’d make it very far. For anyone else, it was just a blur of red passing through the white and black landscape of the woods. For the person chasing said blur, it was a source of utter irritation. A loud growl rumbled from the beast behind him, the werewolf, sprinting on all four legs to catch him. It was an honest chase, and Ludwig couldn’t afford to slip up. At least, not as much as the werewolf was was. He had hit several trees and tripped over even more branches. Only further pissing off the beast, if the louder growls and even barks were any indication.

Ludwig was starting to wear out, and the woods were getting more compact. He knew this was it, and the sudden silence un-nerved him. No growls, no footsteps, no crackle of snapping branches. When he started to slow, thinking he actually lost the beast- he got ambushed from the side. The beast pinned him to the ground, Ludwig’s elbows bracing for impact. There wasn’t as much snow here, and it was actually almost warm. But he didn’t have much time to think on that, as his bag was ripped off him- thrown to the side before a muzzle growled in his ear. Claws pushed aside his red cloak from his neck, and Ludwig whimpered softly, the cold from the claws barely brushing the sensitive areas. He sported one, very faint hickey. And that _enraged_ the beast, roaring out a howl-like growl as Ludwig was roughly flipped over. It growled in his face, and for a moment, Ludwig got actually scared. The beast was showing teeth, edging closer to the mark- and Ludwig didn’t know the plan. This beast didn’t look like the man he knew of, and his eyes were actually wild. He was scared he-

“Yellow! Yellow, Lutz- Yellow!”

The growls stopped, and the beast flew back, tail between his legs. In a shed of fur and crackle of bones, it took only a few moments for there to be a man instead of a beast. And only a few seconds for said man rushing forward to hug Ludwig. “Lutz- Lutz it’s alright. It’s fine- I only said yellow, there’s no need to get this upset.” Lutz still sniffled, eyes tearful as he removed his head from Ludwig’s shoulder. “You look so scared! I didn’t mean to make you that scared!”

Ludwig laughed a bit, kissing Lutz’ cheek before his hand threaded through the other’s hair. “That’s the point of the scene Lutz. I said yellow cause you seemed to be losing yourself, not cause I wanted you to stop. I was scared, yes, but I know you’d never hurt me.” Ludwig then pulled him into a kiss, pulling his cloak over Lutz since he was lacking any clothing. It seemed to calm down his werewolf boyfriend, and he pulled away once more. “My overprotective wolf… Are you ready to continue?” Ludwig waited for Lutz to nod, finding hands pawing at his shirt. “Good, cause that other guy was really boring me-”

If a snap of someone’s mind could be heard, Ludwig knew he would hear Lutz’. Probably as sharp and rough as he was pinned back, and as wild as the eyes and teeth glaring at him from above. “Ludwig… _What_ were you doing with him… You. Are. Mine.” Despite how wild the other still looked, his eyes never lost their loving glow this time. “Oh? Well Lutz- I’ve been feeling a bit lonely~ He was so insistent too, running his hands up my leg and- ach!” Ludwig yipped as his shirt was ripped open by claws, little pinpricks of red dotting Ludwig’s skin where the pressure was ever so increased. Ludwig found it hard to not let out a hiss of want, forcing his body to lay down. Lutz was growling as he pulled off the shreds of what remained, and throwing them aside. “Guess I’m going to have to fucking visit him. But for now, you seem to be reminded… A werewolf doesn’t fucking share.” Lutz dove for his neck, but this time Ludwig didn’t flinch. He expected the pain of Lutz biting down, marking Ludwig as his own. And damn, did he love it, letting out a gasp as his back arched. “Lutz!”

The werewolf didn’t stop there, his one clawed hand digging into Ludwig’s hip. He pulled Ludwig’s one leg up to rest on his own hip, grinding his growing need down into the fabric of Ludwig’s jeans. Once he was sure that mark wouldn’t disappear for a long time, he moved down, all teeth and bites as he continued to mark Ludwig’s chest. Ludwig, during it all, was in heaven. Each prickle of pain melted into the most blissful pleasure, and he was starting to get noisy without even being touched. Small moans of ‘more’ escaped him as he bucked his hips up. But when Ludwig’s chest was littered with teeth marks, the one on his neck still bleeding slightly, Lutz was satisfied. With that, at least. He could feel both of their need when they were grinding, and none-too-gently he flipped Ludwig over again. A hand grabbed the German’s hair and forced his head up to beside his, whispering into his ear. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to think of anyone besides me.” A pause, before a softer, more gentle question slipped. Ludwig couldn’t help but smile. “Color?”

“Green and if you fucking stop again Lutz, when we get home, I’m buying a cat.”

Lutz huffed, before biting an unmarked piece of his shoulder and causing Ludwig to cry out in surprise. It took a moment for Lutz to get his claws to disappear, but when he did he got out a bottle of lube from Ludwig’s pocket, before ripping the pants down and throwing Ludwig’s head towards the ground. Just to piss Lutz off further, Ludwig attempted to move away, but a clawed hand suddenly scratching his back while it pressed his upper half to the ground stopped him. Ludwig wondered if the scars would get wider. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you Schatz~ I hope you don’t need your voice tomorrow, cause I’m going to make you scream.” His hand properly ready, he wasted no time, wanting to surprise Ludwig. He started to prep him, focusing on the way Ludwig keened and whined. “So beautiful in red. I think I like seeing you bleed… But you like it too~ You’re so hard from me ripping into you… Kind of shameless, aren’t you?” He added another finger as Ludwig nodded, knowing it was too soon but that was the point.

In all honesty, they talked this out days ago. Ludwig discovered Lutz was a werewolf days into dating, and ever since then was always teasing him. It wasn’t til Ludwig unknowingly undressed in front of Lutz in his werewolf form that this idea came up though. They talked out what kinks he would be ok with, and even where this should happen. Ludwig never mentioned letting another guy feel him up though… Which thinking of pissed Lutz off more, adding another finger to emit a slight cry from his boyfriend. Ludwig rocked back though, and his voice broke Lutz out of his thoughts.

“Fucking hell Lutz- I need you! I’m sorry, I won’t let it happen again just please- please…” He was whining, and Lutz couldn’t help the satisfied growl from that. Ludwig shivered as he heard it, Lutz removing his fingers and slicking himself up. Wiping his hand off on the cloak, he grabbed Ludwig’s hair again, pulling harshly. “You better not. I don’t think I can make my mark any bigger.” He teased, nipping the skin at his jaw before suddenly pressing in. Ludwig did scream, the other’s name crying out and ringing through the woods. Lutz didn’t allow him time to adjust either. His free hand wrapped around Ludwig’s length and he started moving with all he had. His panting breaths ghosted over the wounds of the bites, and between that and everything else, Ludwig was pretty sure he lost any ability to think. It wasn’t long til this position annoyed Lutz though, growling as he let go of Ludwig’s hair and leaned over him, his chest pressing Ludwig’s down this time. Pace speeding up, Ludwig was becoming a moaning mess. He could barely focus on the groaned words in his ear, but they weren’t helping either. “So cute, you love this don’t you. Love being bent, bit, scratched- love knowing I’ll have to carry you home cause you can’t move let alone walk… You’ll have to call in sick too, won’t you. Fuck, I love you, I love seeing you like this-” His pants turned to soft moans as he got close, drowned out by Ludwig’s much closer ones.

Ludwig was first to hit the edge, kareening over it like a waterfall as he screamed Lutz’ name loud enough to scare the birds in the trees. Lutz didn’t last long after that either, pressing in as deep as he could. He bit Ludwig’s shoulder again to hide the growled moan, and slowly came to a stop. Pulling out was a mess, and they both laid on the ground. “Fuck… Lud.. That was….”

“Amazing?”

“Fuck yeah. Hey- that whole thing about- another guy-”

A laugh caught Lutz off guard, Ludwig turning over and placing his hand on Lutz’ chest. “Idiot. The hickey was from a handheld _vacuum._ There never was anyone else. I’d punch them for trying.” Ludwig scooted closer, kissing Lutz’ jaw. “I love you. And only you. Don’t worry.” Lutz laughed, pulling the other close and kissing him. “It’s cold out here liebling, time to go home…”

“Lutz… I can’t get up.”

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and loved!


End file.
